In the Calm
by jdouglas17
Summary: Sequel to in the confusion. Preferrable if you read the first part first. Naruto feels lonely for months after sleeping with Sakura. Naruto wants to know if it was a one night stand and if she'll do it again, as well as how she feels. Rated for scenes.


In the chaos

In the chaos, Naruto realises his true feelings for Sakura as much more than just a friend and some girl he slept with. Sequel to In the confusion.

* * *

Naruto had felt lonely since that once-only occassion where Sakura had slept with him. They hadn't officially hooked up or gone out since then, but he knew she liked him, it was obvious.

Still, he'd heard little that would so much as vaguely hint at their relationship, if one existed. He'd also heard tell of Sasuke wanting to get back with sakura. Not that he was going to let that happen.

Kiba had been bugging him increasingly to make the first move - or rather, second move, as Naruto saw it - since he'd found out they'd slept together. That was actually a few months ago, and nothing had happened.

So, here he was, near the end of the school year, still trying to decide what he was going to do. It was friday, two weeks before the end of school, during afterhours, and Naruto had finally decided on a start.

He'd finally caught up to sakura and was ready to ask what he'd thought of as soon as she agreed to come over to his house. "Hey, Sakura, you doing anything tonight?" He asked as smoothly as possible.

"Nothing at all, why, you want me to come over?" Naruto scratched his head nervously. "Y-you don't have to, but I'd like that." He had no idea, but she'd seen where this was leading from a mile back.

"Let me guess, you want me to have sex with you?" Dead-on. Bingo. Naruto laughed uneasily. "I mean, unless that was just . . ." He was trying to say it without it sounding wrong. "Unless you don't have feelings for me, I mean . . ."

Sakura got the idea. "Yes." She replied shyly, looking down. "Yes, I want to." She continued, sounding a lot more confident. "Let's go." Naruto's house wasn't too far away, so they walked.

Luckily, Naruto's parents were gone, and there was a note that they wouldn't be back until later than midnight. They went straight to his room, bumping up the stairs and pulling clothes off as they made out.

Once on the bed, they were completely naked. Naruto realised how beautiful her skin was, since he wasn't drunk like the last time. It was perfect Ivory white, flawless and smooth.

She laid down, allowing him to climb on top. He leaned in as she separated her legs to give him room, then pushed inside her, causing her to latch onto his back and moan deep.

Scratching his back hard, Sakura pulled her legs up and around his waste, using them to pull her up into him. "Ahh, N-naruto! Faster, _faster . . . ahh!" _She started to scream as he thrust harder and faster.

The feeling went from pleasure to pure exstacy as they came in unison, and Sakura could feel his seed inside her. Naruto pulled out, then laid down half on top of her, half on the bed with his arm over her chest.

Sakura slipped out from under him, minutes later. "Can I use your shower? I can't go home like this . . ." It was true, they would both be screwed worse if her parents found out.

Naruto nodded briefly, mumbled a yes, then just laid still. He needed to do some thinking. "Come one, we'll take it together." Naruto would've preferred not, but went along with it anyway.

He stumbled to his feet, grabbed a pair of boxers, then led her down the stairs to the bathroom. She hadn't put any of her clothes back on, so she was walking through the house naked. "You realise you're not wearing anything, right?"

"Who cares, I know you don't, besides . . . no one's here, and we're pretty much a couple." Her reasoning made sense, and he didn't realise she'd called them a couple at first. Actually, not until they were in the shower and it had been running.

"W-wait, did you . . . you called us a couple, back there, didn't you?" He tripped over his words. "I didn't say that, but close enough." She leaned in and kissed him on the lips, her foot popping up behind her as he grabbed her around the waist.

"Does this mean that we can-" Sakura put her finger to his mouth to shush him. "Shut up, Naruto . . . and, yes, it does mean we can do this a lot." They 'quietly finished washing,' then _actually _quietly finished washing before getting out.

Sakura started to leave when Naruto grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him. They pulled each other in close, then kissed. Sakura, being the more experienced one, slipped her tongue in and explored his mouth.

The kiss was somewhat minty, but also Ramen-y for her. To Naruto it just tasted like he would think Sakura's mouth would taste like, that taste being like a christmas morning. Well, that was more of the feel he got from the taste it left.

They finally pulled away, and Sakura went on her way, blowing a kiss back to him from further down the street. He waved back, a casual content smile on his face. Naruto was overjoyed, knowing they were a couple.


End file.
